deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ratchet blaster lombax/Star Lord vs han solo
Boomstick: space captains they're awesome and know when it time to go hero and name their ships with cool names Wiz: I don't know if thats true but I agree Boomstick: like star Lord the leader of the guardians Wiz: and han solo the former bounty hunter Boomstick: he's wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their armor weopens and skill to see who would win a death battle Wiz: born to a leader of the Spartoi empire Peter quill had dead mother then was taken in by yonda do be come a thug from space Boomstick: hes now nicknamed himself Starlord who will make people remember his name but they don't Wiz: that's a ridiculous name though Boomstick: your name doesn't make any sense Wiz: anyways he became the leader of the the guardian of the galaxy (Star lords gets his base ball back) Boomstick: with a tree a raccoon a galaxy cage fighter and a green assassin sounds like the perfect team to me where they kick alien ass Wiz: that the only thing u can think of weopens and awesome stuff Boomstick : I think about other stuff beer (star Lord blasts gamora) Wiz: anyways he carries his element guns which can shoot out any element u can water ice electricity Boomstick : he even has rocket boots man I want some rocket boots Wiz: his feats that aren't a lot it is only killing Ronan with the guardians with the power stone Boomstick: aww darn Wiz: he also his weakness is his ego I mean he get so cocky just so random Boomstick: just like that Wiz: but he is a true guardian Boomstick: he also a awesome dancer Star Lord : dance off bro me and you Wiz: born as a unique person han solo was a smuggler until he joins the republic Boomstick: he beated lando carrisan for the millennium falcon that looks perfect oh and is best friends with big foot Wiz: that's Chewbacca Boomstick: he looks like him (Han solo goes into hyperspace) Wiz: han solo has a unique weopen though he carries his valuable laser pistol Boomstick: he could use something better (Han solo shoots a storm trooper with Chewbacca crossbow Wiz: and his feats are that he took out Darth Vader with knocking him out into orbit Boomstick: that's good though Wiz: yes but he has some problems like he was killed by Kylo Ren Boomstick: his own son so look like Disney killed him off then (Han solo sees the map) Wiz: but he still can be able to fight people when he is in need Han solo: what you expecting a kiss Wiz: time to settle this once and for All Boomstick: it's time for a death battle!!! At naboo Star Lord :so this is the orb Han solo not on my watch Starlord: woah maybe you heard me before I'm star Lord Han solo: who? Starlord: never mind Star Lord blasts han solo and goes in his ship Han solo goes in the falcon Han solo tried to shoot star Lord but misses Star Lord shoots bbakc and the ships crash on hoth Han solo kicks star Lord and grabs the orb Star Lord shoots han solo with electricity the grab the orb Han solo shoots star Lord Star Lord dodges it and uses his rocket boots at Hans face and melts Ko Star Lord flies in his ship while playing believer Boomstick: the odds are up Wiz: here's why star Lord won he wasn't hurt when he crashed because he has like his father abilities which from keeping him being hurt Boomstick: that's true so the battle was a complete meltdown Wiz the winner is star lord Next time on death battle Shows a sword then Vergil name Category:Blog posts